Arnold's High School Days! Chp:1
by handyandie23
Summary: This is a story of Arnold going through gr 11. What will happen when Arnold meets Helga again? Now that he's in a relationship with Lila.
1. Chapter 1

**Arnold's High school Days**

Arnold is now 17, grade 11. Helga moved since 5th grade, so it's been a long time, since Arnold saw Helga.

Arnold was lying on his bed, staring at his see through ceiling. He can see bird flying by. He sat straight and looked at his calendar, and he remembered it was the first day of school. He slowly stood from his bed, fix the bed and go straight down to eat breakfast with his parents and grandparents and the people in the boarding house.

He sat beside his mom, Stella. While his grandma, Pookie gave him a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Here yah go kiddo! Eat up! It's the first day today! Excited?" Pookie said.

"Yea, thanks grandma." Arnold replied.

"Well you better hurry up, your father is going to drop you before he goes to work" Stella said.

Arnold nodded. He ate his food really fast and went back upstairs to change. He grabs his red checkered polo, and put his blue sweater on top. Then, he grabs his blue skinny jeans. He was ready to go.

"Bye, guys! Bye grandpa!" Arnold waved at his Grandpa Phil.

He kissed his mom and grandma goodbye. He went outside and went inside the car. He sat in front, beside his dad. His dad started the car and drove away. He looked at clock at the dashboard of the car, he was late. He took out a piece of paper from his bag. He checked what room he was supposed to be in for the first period, it was English. He looked at the room number; he doesn't know where it was.

His dad suddenly stopped the car. They were already at school. He went out the car and waved his dad.

He stood there, staring at the school building. He remembers he was late.

"Oh snap! I'm late!" Arnold shouted.

He ran inside the building, through the hallways. He can't seem to find the room. He was sweating because he was running around and nervous of being late for the first day. He doesn't like to be late.

Luckily, he saw his girlfriend, Lila. He called for her. He ran towards her.

"Lila, um could you help me find my room?" Arnold asked. He was breathing heavily.

"Well, sure Arnold. I'm so certain I can." Lila answered back sweetly.

"What room number was it?" Lila asked.

"Room umm. 54" Arnold said while he showed the piece of paper to Lila.

"Oh! It's this way." Lila pointed out.

Suddenly, a yellowed hair girl passed by, where Lila was pointing to. He immediately has an image of Helga on his mind. He doesn't know why, but he felt an urge to run up to the girl and hugged her. Arnold followed the yellowed hair girl; Lila was confused why Arnold was going to the other way. She followed Arnold. Arnold catches up to the girl and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Helga?!" Arnold shouted while she turned around the person he was holding.

But it wasn't her. For some reason, he felt a pinch in his heart. His face fell. He apologized to the girl. He turned back around. But the he bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" The person shouted. The voice sounded like it belongs to a girl. They both fell on the ground. Arnold slowly opened his eyes, his eyes widened.

"Football Head?!" the girl shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Helga?!" Arnold shouted.

Helga looked different than the last time he saw her. She was still wearing her pink ribbon but, not on top of her head instead, it was on the side with her braided yellow hair. She was wearing a pink dress, white jacket, and pink high heels.

"How are you? Football head?! Long-time no see! Hey you grew taller, taller than me" She laughed while rubbing Arnold's head.

"Well yeah I guess..." Arnold was blushing but he doesn't know why. Then a taller guy came. He was wearing other school jersey jacket, skinny jeans, and he has a brown hair. The guy went beside Helga and put his arm around her, and kissed her cheeks. Arnold felt a little jealousy inside of him, but he saw Lila tugged his hands.

"Um, Helga, remember Lila?" Arnold asked.

First Helga has a smile on her face but then fell in to something dark. *Why is she with my football head?! Are they dating please don't tell me?*

"Me and her are now dating, well actually we were dating since gr. 9" Arnold laughed.

Helga felt hurt in the inside. *what am I feeling? Don't tell me I still haven't get over him?*

" Oh hello, little miss P-E-R-F-E-C-T" Helga cocked. "Ahahah you look more pathetic than ever!" Helga laughed.

Arnold was not amused of what Helga was saying about Lila. Arnold wondered that maybe she did not change after all, she still have her bully side of hers. Arnold gave Helga a glare which makes Helga cringed. Helga almost forgot about the guy beside her.

"Oh Arnold, this is my boyfriend, Mike. Mike meet Arnold, we were classmates before". Mike gave Arnold a weird smile. They shook hands.

"I see Helga you've never changed. I thought you were all matured up!" Arnold insulted Helga. *what are you doing Arnold? Why are you telling her this?*

Helga froze and then come up to Arnold. She patted him on the shoulder.

"Y'know Arnoldo, I can still bully you, ehem, even though you're taller than me now, but that doesn't stop me! So you better watch out 'cuz you don't know what I can do to you! Football head!" Helga sticks out her tongue.

Mike grabbed her waist and walk away. Arnold felt the jealousy feeling again. He was annoyed seiing Helga getting all mushy with that guy.

"Whatever you say Helga…Come on Lila, we better get to class" Arnold held Lila's hand.

The bell rang.


End file.
